1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sausage analog that resembles the natural product in appearance, cooking characteristics, flavor, eating qualities, and texture. The present invention further relates to a process for preparing a simulated sausage product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A majority of the world's population like the taste of meat and associates meat products with high nutrition. However, the rapidly increasing population of the world has adversely affected the per capita supply of meat products. The increasing demand of a finite supply of meat products is inflating the cost of meat beyond the affordable range of a majority of people. On the other hand, affluent countries, where a large portion of the diet consists of meat products, are suffering from increased incidence of coronary artery disease. Although the relationship between diet and arteriosclerosis is not completely clear, many scientists believe that high intakes of saturated fats and cholesterol from meat is a major contributing cause. Therefore, people in affluent countries as well as those in underdeveloped countries may have to depend upon foods from non-animal sources fabricated to suit already developed taste for meat.
The preparation of meat-like food products from other protein sources has long been an aim of the food industry. For the past several years, food scientists have been attempting to develop meat analogs that resemble natural meats in appearance, texture, eating qualities, flavor and color. Extensive deviations in technique and formulation are necessary depending upon the meat product to be simulated.
One technique for producing meat analog products is the fiber spinning technique. The fiber spinning technique is an adaptation of the spun fiber method of making synthetic fibers utilized in the textile industry. In this method, a viscous protein solution is prepared which is extruded through spinnerettes into an acid-coagulating bath which causes precipitation into a filament form. These filaments are assembled into a meat-like product by the incorporation of binding materials. Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,466 patented June 29, 1954 is considered the forerunner in this technique. However, since that time numerous patents have been issued employing spinnerettes, including Westeen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,959; Kuramoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,079; Dechaine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,841; Page et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,027; and Boyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,669.
Another series of patents have been issued in the formation of a "chewy protein gel" by using various techniques to form meat-like products. The patentees, Anson and Pader, holders of U.S. Patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,737; 2,813,024; 2,813,025; 2,830,902 and 2,833,651 have taught forming a solution of protein (soy or peanut concentrates) which is then precipitated under agitation at elevated temperature by lowering the pH of the solution to about 6.0. The resulting precipitate may then be admixed with a binder and stirred into a uniform piece which can be shaped into any form desired, such as strands. The resulting strands are autoclaved with steam to give rise to the final product.
Kjelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,963, patented Sept. 26, 1967 teaches formation of high protein food products resembling chopped ground meats. A source of spun edible protein fibers is bound together with a binder consisting of albumen, gluten and particular oilseed material. The composition is heat-set to form the simulated meat product.
Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,070, patented May 16, 1967, has taught formation of bacon-like products from man made fibers of natural vegetable protein with a binder including albumen, and edible proteins. The bacon-like product is formulated with lean and non-lean portions so as to simulate real bacon.
More recently, Leidy et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,291; 3,713,837; 3,719,498; and British Pat. No. 921,756 have taught various methods of making sausage analogs from a heat settable "gel precursor".
Other U.S. Patents of interest are: Hai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,499; Leidy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,677; and Yang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,823.
While these prior art attempts may in a generic sense simulate sausage and other meat products, no known process has been developed which will allow the production of meat analogs which have the appearance as well as the chewiness, biting properties, juiciness, mouth lubrication, cohesion and frying properties of real meat products. The present invention is concerned with alleviating these shortcomings of the prior art.